laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant - Chapters 5 and 6
Chapter 5 "You saw them and you're not going to even try to arrest them?!" Luke exclaimed. "I don't have any solid evidence against either of them," I said, then immediately realised this wasn't true. "Well, I could arrest Descole for murdering my mother, but I couldn't do anything with Clive." "Well, then let's go back!" "They were on their way out when I saw them," I said. "They're probably long gone by now." "Great. That's the only lead we have, and you let them go," Luke sounded awfully disappointed. "That's not entirely true, Luke," I said. "Let's go back to the professor's office, and discuss our plan of action." Once we were back at the University, the telephone started to ring. Luke got up and answered it. "It's for you." I took the phone from his hands. "Yes? As a matter of fact, I did. I'm sorry sir, but both of them got away. Well, I- Now, just calm down, Broneph. Oh fine, I'll look for them again. Although I'm pretty sure that they're not there, but as you instruct, sir." I hung up. "I'll be back soon," I said, grabbing Hershel's keys and walking out the door. On my way to the car, I stopped by the payphone outside the college and called Emmy Altava, a close friend of mine. "Emmy! Hi, it's me, Brittney Earnhardt. I'm working on a case, so could you meet me at Midland Road, where the clock shop used to be? Thanks," I said. "Hershel? He's well, and so is Luke. Alright, bye!" While I was driving, I had quite a bit of time to think. What do I need to do to get close enough to Descole to figure out what the fourth legend is? I asked myself. He's bound to know at least some information. And then I thought of a plan. A very crazy, off-the-wall, desperate plan. I didn't want to place myself in that position, but it had to be done. And then I decided I would go through with it, just as I was nearing Midland Road. Chapter 6 I parked a ways away, just to make sure I wasn't followed. As it turns out, I was, I just didn't know it yet. Because I had another plan, other than capturing Descole, I had even more motive to find him quickly, and efficiently. As I approached the entrance, I noticed that the cover was pulled off a few inches. As I got closer to it, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a tall man of medium build stand in front of me, blocking my exit. I looked around and there were, in fact, three more men surrounding me, of course. One grabbed me by my shoulders with a surprisingly vice-like grip. I couldn't go anywhere. I heard running from behind me and thought, Oh great. Another guy to come and kidnap me. That's what I need. But these footsteps were lighter, as if made by a woman. The man dropped me, and then got thrown down on the ground by none other than Emmy. I was relieved to see her, as she had helped me free, but I couldn't congratulate her now. I punched, she kicked, and we defeated them, as usual. "Thanks, Emmy," I said. "No problem," she said. "Always glad to help. Now, tell me more about this case!" I told her to go back to Hershel's office. "I've got one other thing to take care of, and I'll meet you there." She got on her 'Emmycycle' and was off. Now to put my plan in action, I thought. I entered Future London and began searching for Descole. Luckily, I didn't have to go far. He was standing near the Underground Railway station, as if he was waiting for me. "I see you've gotten past the obstacle I set for you," he snickered. "Yes, I did. I need to talk to you about something," I said. "Continue." And so, I told him my plan, but only the parts I wanted him to hear. He seemed confused, but happy, in a weird sort of way. I'd never seen him like this, nor did I think he'd ever show this kind of emotion again, for I hadn't told the complete truth. "We'll all meet here, in front of Hotel Duke," I said. "By the way, what is it you're searching for?" "The fourth legend of Aslant, 'Hanai's Oasis', I believe it's called," Descole said. Next time... Chapters 7 and 8!